1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and an apparatus for complete condensation of multe-component working fluids.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and an apparatus for complete condensation of multi-component working fluids, where the apparatus includes a condenser, a sub-cooler and a dividing valve. The condenser is adapted to condense a multi-component fluid in counter flow with a coolant stream to produce a condensate and a non-condensable vapor. The dividing valve is adapted to split a condensate stream exiting the condenser into a fully condensed multi-component working fluid stream which is returned to a power plant and an absorbent stream. The sub-cooler sub-cools the absorbent stream which is pumped through a sprayer into a vapor section of the condenser, where sub-cooled absorbent stream is sufficient to absorb an amount of non-condensable vapor reducing its accumulation in the apparatus and improving condensation stability and efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the process of condensing a multi-component working fluid, condensate (liquid) accumulates on a cooling surface at a temperature that is lower than an average or a “mixed mean” temperature of a condensing stream of a multi-component working fluid. At the same time, a temperature of a vapor is higher than the average or mixed mean temperature. As a result, a composition of the liquid or condensate and a composition of the vapor are not in equilibrium. This departure from equilibrium is the driving force in the process of condensation.
When the process of condensation comes to an end, the composition of the liquid becomes equal to a composition of the whole stream. Almost all of the stream converts into the liquid, but a very small quantity of vapor remains uncondensed and this vapor has a composition which is almost in equilibrium with the liquid. This vapor is referred to as uncondensable vapor.
Over time, this uncondensable vapor accumulates in the condenser and inhibits heat transfer. As a result, the pressure of condensation increases and this increase has a negative impact on performance of the condenser, and on a power system that includes the condensation process as a whole.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and an apparatus designed to prevent the accumulation of uncondensable vapor and to provide efficient and stable operation of condensation systems designed to condense multi-component working fluids.